The invention concerns a venting nozzle with deflection element for the airflow exiting the nozzle, comprising a housing with air inlet and flaps pivotable on parallel axes in the airflow.
Known venting nozzles with one or more deflection elements for the airflow exiting the nozzle are embodied with a shut-off device for the airflow that is provided upstream from the deflection element(s). This device generally comprises a single pivotable flap that is positioned in the center of the airflow, where it not only requires a considerable overall height, but also, in particular, in the core area of the flow, causes a considerable turbulence with adverse effects in the area of the deflection elements such that the uniform formation of a fan-shaped flow with long range coverage and uniform application of the airflow to the windshield that are made larger and larger, e.g., in busses, but also in machinery, e.g., tractors, building crane cabs, etc., is not ensured.
Furthermore, flaps pivotable on parallel axes in the airflow are known as a shut-off device, whereby, in the prior art, they are connected by straps and guides that also cause disturbing turbulence, in particular, in the core area of the flow. Additionally, the installation expenditures for embodiments of this kind are considerable, and higher flow velocities may result in vibrations and noise pollution.
Based on this, the object of the invention is to provide a venting nozzle with a shut-off device that ensures the arrangement and adjustability of the flaps within the housing without affecting, in particular, the core flow.